Lovers' Comfort
by MasterYodaOfYaoi
Summary: The Dragonborn has many talents...but is pleasing his husband not one of them?


So this is...different than my usual smutty fic.

I wanted to keep up with Skyrim and the RPG feel of the game, so I wrote it in first person and present tense.

There's no specifications on "you" so the race and appearance are up to you.

The only things set in stone is the obvious: you're in the Dark Brotherhood, you married Vorstag, you're the Thane of the Reach, and you bought Vlindrel Hall.

Hope you enjoy it, because it was interesting writing it.

**-ooo-**

After a particularly lengthy contract from the Dark Brotherhood, I decide to return to my home in Markarth and visit my husband, Vorstag. I could not take him on my missions from the Brotherhood, nor on the ones from the Thieves' Guild – he has a moral compass that pointed closer to North than mine, which I admittedly appreciate. He is a good man, a good fighter, and a good husband.

His only fault is his lovemaking. I am always the one to take him, as it should always be that way between us, and I take care to be gentle with him and to make sure he is as pleased as I can make him. He finishes every time, but he simply isn't impressive – not his sounds, or his part of the performance.

That is neither here nor there, however, as I still love him and would rather have him than any other man in Skyrim.

I open the door to Vlindrel Hall, taking into account that it was two in the morning. Even my husband who enjoyed an ale or two at the Silver-Blood Inn would be in bed by now. So I crouch down, hoping I can at least sneak into bed beside him a rest a while. Yet, when I take a step into my house, it is not silence that I hear – nor the soft snoring of Argis the Bulwark, my housecarl.

Instead, the sound of two men having sex is going on in the distance.

I must be too tired, because Vorstag would never…Yet, it's his voice I hear asking for "more, more" from what could only be one of the bedrooms. I creep past the dining room, standing just outside the doorway to the kitchen. I very nearly don't look. If I turned back and left, I could pretend whatever I was hearing could have never happened.

My curiosity gets the better – or in this case, worst – of me and I lean around the corner to see…nothing. My bed is empty and Argis's bed is tucked around the corner, out of view. I curse silently, and move as stealthily as possible. It's impossible not to guess what I'm hearing and there was next to no explanation they could give me for making such a raucous other than one of a sexual nature. But there's no way for me to look in on them without being caught…

And then I remember I've been saving up any Invisibility potions I come across. I quickly and quietly down a Potion of Extended Invisibility, ensuring its effects are in place before rounding the corner.

I only catch a glimpse of the scene but that's all I need to see. Still silent, I go past the dining room and right back out of the house. I had seen it. My own husband and my own housecarl…

They were fucking right on Argis's bed, my lover practically purring for him – nothing like he's done for me. Am I truly such an inadequate lover? Or is Argis that much better than me?

Whatever my beloved finds so enticing in Argis, I want to find out what it is. And I know a cruel, vengeful way to achieve just that…

* * *

"It is good to see you, my love. Back from another adventure, I bet?" Vorstag spoke in his usual loving tone from the chair closest to the fire. I could recall the times we had gone adventuring together, where he would constantly complain about the cold and I would always reply with the question of why he would settle down in the cold of Skyrim.

But our good times had no influence on how I felt now, having caught him in the act of betraying our vows.

"From several," I answer curtly, throwing some things I had picked up along the way into a nearby chest; I would concern myself with all of it later, "How is the shop doing?"

"We made a cozy sum. Here is your share, love." He hands me a coin purse, one that he had likely carried around until I returned home. I never have the heart to tell him, but I wish he would just consider our money to be ours. I am far wealthier than my husband, and I only want us to be a wealthy couple – a unified bond. Then again, he obviously intends to share our "bond" with my housecarl. So, I take the money and hook it to my belt.

"Have you made dinner yet?" I ask, eyes starting to slide around in search of Argis. Our housecarl very rarely left the main room, and I was not disappointed to find him sitting at a small table beside the wall. He was out of earshot though, and that was what I desired.

"We already ate, my love, but I can cook a meal for you."

"No, I will eat a sweet roll and go to bed. I have been travelling for nearly two days, now, and require my rest," I reply, turning away from him. He was frowning, I could practically hear it, as he followed me into the kitchen area. I pick a pastry from the table and take a bite. It was a bit stale, but still managed to taste like ambrosia after the better part of two days with only cabbage and carrots to eat.

"My love, is something wrong?" Vorstag questions. I glance back at him, seeing the suspected frown as well as his eyes looking me over – as if something on my person could give him a hint to my troubles.

"No, I am fine, love," I say, "But I will be sleeping with Argis tonight." I watch his face sink into surprise and a thinly veiled betrayal, a sickening sort of accomplishment whelming me. He said nothing at first but swallowed hard and I could see his fist clenching tightly. My husband was angry. Good.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why not? You've been doing the same for the past week," I remark. The color drains from his face at that, and all his anger washes away into regret and shame. He said nothing again, though, and I remained silent in my indictment.

"I am sorry," he finally began, "I can explain, my love, if you would-"

"Argis, I need your help." My housecarl, loyal as always, came striding into the room. He can sense the confrontation and visibly tenses. He could slay dragons, kill bandits and Forsworn, but he could not – would not – mediate a lovers' quarrel. Still, I move past a now silent Vorstag and approach the bulkier of the two.

"Remove my armor for me, Argis."

"…yes, my Thane." It was an odd request, I knew, but as my housecarl he had no right to refuse me. I watch as he removes my gauntlets first. His hands travel up to start removing my main armor next.

"No. The boots now," I demand. He looks up to me, frowning with his brows furrowed. I had noticed before his occasional facial expressions, and I had found them endearing. But it was now that I wanted to see more of them – whether that was out of spite for my betraying lover or not, I could not know. Regardless of what I was thinking, he did as he was told and I can now feel the cold of our cobblestone floor under my feet.

Now he moves to take off my main armor. This time I allow it, only stopping him once when my hand reaches down to his neck. He freezes but I grip his neck tight enough to guide him closer. I pull him until our mouths are a breath apart. My gaze flicks over his face – from the surprise in his eyes to his parted lips – and I smirk.

"Hurry," I demand. He steals a glance at Vorstag, who has remained silent. I don't have to look back at my husband to see the unspoken words shared between the two men.

"Very well, my Thane." Argis allows the armor to drop to floor and no sooner am I out of those breeches and down to my underwear than I have my housecarl in my arms, flush to my chest. I press my lips to his hungrily, biting at his lip in a show of dominance. He gives it willingly, knowing better than to defy his Dragonblood Thane. I grab a fistful of his hair, using it to angle his head and deepen our kiss. My tongue, hot and eager, delves past his lips to ravage his mouth. I claim every corner, every damn tooth, until finally assaulting his tongue with my own. As the muscles grind together, I can feel him try to move closer to me. I hadn't expected him to be so willing; in fact, I was fairly surprised.

Then, after a moment more of our kiss, I recall him commenting on my Amulet of Mara, and how he noted I was looking for marriage. The only ones to acknowledge the amulet were thse who desired the wearer.

So he had wanted to marry me, and if his willingness was anything to be spoken for, he still wants me. The irony of it all tastes like warm metal in my mouth and I pull away from him with a sort of groan. I nearly begin to shout at him – the both of them, surely – but then I see that the iron I had tasted was not the aptly named irony, but my housecarl's blood. I had retracted my tongue in favor of biting his lip once again, though this bite had broken the skin and now blood gathers there.

He had suffered far, far worse in battle – especially by my side – but a part of me regrets that I had caused him to bleed over a petty quarrel with my husband. Rather than speaking, I lean forward to lick at the red. He makes a sound, something between a moan and a sigh, and it beckons me to kiss him fully. Our lips are working against each other now, slowly, carefully – romantically, if I had to put a single name to it. I soften my grip on his hair, instead burying my fingers in his brunette locks.

"My love…" Vorstag calls quietly, something hard in his tone. I ignore him though, enjoying the taste and feel of my housecarl. It's then that I realize I want more, so I pull away enough only to speak.

"To my bed, Argis. I would have you show me why my husband prefers your company over mine." He knew that I had discovered their secret by then, and if he hadn't, I doubt he would have cared. I watch as he strides to my bedroom; there is no door to hide himself, so my eyes drink in the sight of him stripping. With each piece of clothing removed, new scars show themselves. I very suddenly want to trace them with my fingers, my lips, my tongue…

"Love, will you let me explain?" Vorstag spoke as I found him blocking my view. His stance is defensive, but as my gaze slides down his body, I catch a glimpse of what is straining against his studded armor.

"You can explain in the morning, dear," I say, sure to use the pet name as spitefully as I could before I side-step him and continue my way to Argis the Bulwark, my husband's lover and soon to be mine. He sits on the edge of the bed, his erection full and likely aching. I remove my underwear, silently comparing our sizes. He is bigger than I am, but that by no means makes me any less of a man; I am well-sized for my race. What unsettles me about his larger cock is that I know where he is going to put that and I have never…

"My Thane, have you been taken before?" he asks, his expression unchanging. I shake my head and come close until our knees are nearly touching.

"And I have not taken a virgin," I regretfully add, "So I am…unpracticed in preparing a lover." He laughs – my housecarl laughs in my face – and takes hold of my hips.

"You have much to learn then, my Thane. First…you should know your husband had only made love once before, years ago. He told me you were gentle when consummating your marriage but my Thane, you must do more than that." His hands guide me onto the bed, and I follow willingly. I move to get on my hands and knees, but he stops me.

"That is not the only position, my Thane. Lie on your back," Argis commands, though there was no threat nor power behind his tone. I am surprised that he wants me to lie like a woman, but I do so. If Vorstag has done it, then so must I.

Without another word, my housecarl spreads my legs with one hand while his other reaches for a Potion of Minor Healing. I frown, not understanding, but say nothing as he pops the top off of it. He pours some of the somewhat thick liquid onto his fingers. The potion always has the consistency of Spriggan Sap, but never the stickiness – a trait many appreciate when they're pouring it down their gullet to survive the battle. But those fingers work together until each digit is lubricated, obviously not planning to use it for its intended purpose.

After exploring Skyrim and many of its frigid, ice-ridden caves, cold fingers would have no effect. Cold fingers tracing down the crease of my ass, however, gave me reason to shiver. And then one presses to my asshole and plunges through the ring of muscle there. I cringe, not expecting or desiring this discomfort. There was no pain – not yet, surely – so I relax quickly, my focus turning to Argis who had been watching me.

"Most do not experience pain at this point, my Thane, but only a mild discomfort."

"Very mild," I add. He smiles gently, a sight that didn't seem to fit his rough and quiet manner.

"Then I will continue." True to his word, I felt another finer join the first. After fighting off everything from Skeevers to Dragons, my pain tolerance has become increasingly impressive. My housecarl is still watching for any signs of pain, and when he finds none, he begins thrusting his fingers.

"Mm," I grunt as they move faster inside me.

"Does it hurt, my Thane?"

"No...I am not used to this, Argis. Nothing is supposed to go in there." He laughs again, but says nothing to accompany it. Instead, he has the audacity to add a third finger. I want to tell him to hurry it up, but one glance at his still aching erection sends me silent. I probably need it to be prepared for him by even a margin.

"My Thane?" he calls, all three digits thrusting inside of me. I look into his one good eye and see concern flicker there. I had felt the pain, nothing sharp or worrisome, but had apparently let it show on my own face.

"Fine, Argis. Nothing I cannot handle," I assure him. It works well, because I can feel the fingers moving faster until they're practically pounding into me. My hands have tightened into fists and I'm closing my eyes, unable to take Argis and his calm face. I nearly want to punch him, just to get some reaction that would be more appropriate.

Small groans slip past my lips, signs of my discomfort, my pain – my general lack of pleasure. I hear Vorstag come closer towards the bed, likely just behind my housecarl.

"…are you well, my love?" he asks, still hesitant. I open my eyes only to glare at him, but am taken aback by his expression. There's something sad, inexplicably sad, in his eyes and I wish I could understand the damage I was causing.

There was no excuse for his actions, but there was hardly any more for mine. And it might have hurt him that Argis was so willing to take me as he had done for my husband, made him feel less special than he would have liked.

"Come here," I murmur, unclenching a fist to hold my hand out to him. He steps toward me and as soon as I can reach, I pull him down to crash our lips together. Vorstag seems relieved, eagerly returning my kiss. He takes my attention away from Argis's preparations somewhat, taunting me with his mouth that tasted of honey nut treats. I lick his lips for the flavor, but he parts them as if I had desired entrance. Not one to deny him, my tongue darts into his mouth, immediately grinding against his own tongue. As I supposedly forgive him, Argis seems perturbed at the lack of attention. His fingers pull out of my body, causing me to shudder and tear myself from my husband.

"What are you doing, Argis?" I hiss, disliking the cold. Yet, as I watch him, he pours more of the Minor Potion of Healing onto his erection, working the liquid along his length. He stays silent, and I need no answer. He's done preparing me, and I feel a tinge of fear run down my spine as he presses the tip of his cock against my asshole. Unable to bear focusing on it, I turn my attention to Vorstag. I had seen movement in my periphery but I am surprised to see him nearly naked, only lifting his studded armor off before his nudity – and his hardened shaft – is mine to view.

"While he takes you, I thought you would like me to-"

"Get over here," I practically growl at him. With a prideful little smile, he hurries onto the bed, settling as he straddled my hips. His ass is pressing my own twitching erection down against my abdomen, but I can't seem to care. All I see is my lustful husband who finally has eyes only for me. Vorstag grinds against me lightly to force a moan past my lips. He succeeds but rather than continuing, my beloved presses his chest to mine with his rear available to Argis.

"My love," he murmurs, "You look handsome this way." I open my mouth to retort, but his eyes suddenly close and a moan is muffled by his tight-pressed lips. It does not take much for me to realize what I'm witnessing; Argis is preparing him now, for me. The sight is breathtaking, but more immediately, entirely too arousing. My cock is painful, flush between our bodies, and it only yearns to be attended to moreso when I can feel my beloved's panting breath on my lips.

"Yes…Argis, just like that," he murmurs. Though his words are for the other man, his hands and lips are mine. He pets, paws, at my chest while his lips kiss and nip wherever they can reach. I don't know how I can explain the love bites to those I work with. Brynjolf will laugh and assure me everyone has been there, "lad."

As I drink in my husband being fingered by my housecarl on top of me, I have a feeling that was very unlikely.

"Now you're both ready," Argis said gruffly. He must have pulled his fingers out of my beloved, because now Vorstag is sitting up a ways, his hands reaching behind him. I can only assume what he's doing until I can feel his fingers on my shaft. His hands guide the head of my erection to his asshole and he begins to sink down. His love sessions with my housecarl must have been frequent; he drops down until I'm balls deep inside him and there is hardly a sign of pain on his face.

"How does it feel, my love?" he asks me.

"Move." My husband does nothing at first, as if he doesn't understand my command. I jerk my hips upward to give him a hint and he understands it with an unexpecting gasp. He says nothing to acknowledge me, just begins to rise and fall along my shaft – slow and steady. As he does so, I can feel Argis plunging himself into me. I cringe, unable to decide whether this myriad of pleasure and pain, and try to focus on my husband. He looks pleased, satisfied that he was going at his own pace with my housecarl's hands toying with his chest in ways I had never done. Perhaps this was all we needed, a third party. With Argis joining the two of us Vorstag would never need to find solace in another man's arms – because we were finding that solace in the same man now, I suppose.

I let out a groan as Argis begins to thrust into me – a steadier pace than Vorstag's own movements. Perhaps solace isn't quite the same word…

* * *

Waking the next morning is difficult. The dull ache of our sex greets me before I have a chance to open my eyes. When I do, however, all I see is what appears to be the top of Vorstag's hair as well as Argis's sleeping face further back. Yes, I remember pulling my husband into my arms after we finished, and smiling at Argis as he took the brunette's other side.

Seeing the both of them there, warm in my bed, gives me a sort of comfort I hadn't felt before. I can only smile and, rather than rousing them, I allow myself an hour or two more of sleep.

**-ooo-**

I know, I cut it off at the best part.  
I'd say I'm sorry, but I wouldn't mean it. (I didn't like how I kept writing it when I continued that scene, so I feel like it's better off this way.)

Still, I really hope you liked it.


End file.
